The Final Shadow Duel
by dashing tomas28
Summary: Join old characters and new friends in the most romantic and intense Pokemon journey yet. The characters will face struggles throughout their journeys and the most shocking surprise in the end.
1. Chapter 1 Pokemon Academy

The Pokemon Academy was one of the best in the Kanto region. Located in Vermilion City, it was a school that attracted all trainers from every other region, of all shapes and sizes, unique, as the very Pokemon that inhabited the planet.

"They called it Mew. It was believed by many to be the rarest and most powerful Pokemon of all. It was worshipped in Southern parts of the world by the ancient civilizations. People believed Mew to be the caregiver and the breeder of all Pokemon, not just in the world but in the universe.", Tomas said. Tomas was a teacher at the Pokemon Academy.

He was young with black hair and very funny, but also serious when necessary. Today he was telling his class of a Pokemon legend. His students sat at their desks with some of their Pokemon around them, listening intently. "They believed Mew to be the all being, higher than anyone in the universe because of its ability to create Pokemon. Some even stated it created humans.", Tomas finished. A student sitting at the corner of the room sitting next to a Ninetales raised his hand. "Yes Chris?", Tomas asked.

Chris was a Pokemon legend when it came to beauty ribbons. Besides him who was truly handsome, stood a team of cuteness, feminine, beauty, and power. Miltank, Ninetales, Milotic and Vaporean. His Ninetales was a legend, already winning five beauty ribbons.

"Do you believe that a Mew really does exist?", he asked quietly.

"No. The thought that a Pokemon this powerful could ever exist seems ridiculous my young student. Their is no proof, no eyewitnesses, and no Pokedex entries that show a Mew that exists. It's just mere southern tropical legend.", replied Tomas. Chris shook his head. As Tomas continued lecturing about rare pokemon,Chris doubted the answer he had received from his teacher.

_"Look what we got you sweetie!", Chris's mom told him. She led the tiny toddler out onto the backyard to see a new in ground pool for Chris to practice swimming with. Chris was very excited saying, :"I want to go in! I want to go in! Thanks mommy! Your the best!" While his mom went back inside to grab bathing suits, Chris stepped towards the edge of the pool and horribly slid and tripped inside the freezing pool water. Shrieking underwater he began to drown, not having any experience in a pool this big. He tried to swim towards the surface but couldn't. He flailed his tiny body in the water desperately trying to grasp air, suffocating. Out of nowhere Chris was in a pink bubble and their was air. He clasped at the soft spongy material amazed by it. Did he have psychic powers? The bubble rose to the surface and set him by the pool. It then popped and pink glitter floated in the air for seconds before finally disappearing. What had just happened? A cute pink Pokemon flew towards him saying, "You have to be more careful Chris! We need you!"_

_And then it was gone and Chris never saw the Pokemon again._

Sometimes Chris questioned whether it really happened. He knew it did or he would not be sitting here right now. But still, he wondered what the Pokemon was and what it needed him for. Regardless, he had never met a Pokemon in the world that could speak with a human. Also he never saw the Pokemon again wondering if it even existed. Could it have been Mew? When class was over, Chris left along with his Ninetales, wishing he could see the Pokemon again.

Tomas loved working at the Pokemon Academy. It was a second home to him. As he walked down the hallway, he noticed a female student muttering strange things to herself. Tomas got very suspicious as the bell for the next class had already rung. He recognized the girl as one of his fellow students. "Amanda get to class!", he yelled. Amanda looked at him and she looked completely murderous and evil. She sent out her Pokemon. Umbreon came out. She immediately charged towards Tomas. "What the?", Tomas said. He sent out his Gyarados. "AAOOORR!", the Gyarados roared. The Umbreon, seeing her opponent retreated, but glared at Gyarados. Amanda began to run. "You bitch whore!", she yelled.

"Come back here! Officer Jenny will place you under arrest for assaulting a teacher! Gyarados after her now!".

Gyarados and Tomas cornered Amanda. She and her Umbreon disappeared like a wisp of smoke. _What?_ Tomas and Gyarados looked around them. Amanda was gone...

"People just don't disappear like that... That girl did have some issues though...", Tomas murmured. He stood there wondering.

_This girl assaulted me. Then she disappears... What is going on? I'm defiantly not confused. This is all real. Why did she attack me? _Tomas stood there wondering what had gone on. He didn't notice a shadow move behind him.


	2. Chapter 2 Strange Weather

Tomas breathed in the fresh air of Vermillion city as he left. It was his birth place and he loved it there. Despite the awkward past events, he still felt relaxed as the coastal sun set upon his face and Starly flew by. Some one placed their hand on Tomas's should, and without knowing why, Tomas feared the worst. 

He was pleasantly surprised to see a young boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder. Next to him stood a girl that was taller than him with orange hair. 

"Ash and Misty! Its great to see you!", Tomas said. 

"Pika!", Pikachu yelled. Ash nodded too. "Its great to see you Tomas. Its been a long time. Misty and i are on our third honeymoon.", he said with excitement. 

"Oh that's great!", Tomas said. 

"Yeah were taking the St. Anne. The new remodeled one? The first one didn't go so well...", Ash replied. 

"I really wanted to go to Mossdeep City though... I wanted to see the dam Wailmer!", Misty whined. Ash smiled sheepishly. 

"All that boat riding may harm the baby...", he said quietly. 

"Your pregnant?", Tomas asked. 

"No shit! you see Tomas, when you get older, do it hard! Don't stop! And the St. Anne is a boat!", Misty answered. 

"Well, if you sit out on the deck than you can see all the whales you want.", Tomas said assumingly. This seemed to cool Misty down. After talking about more daily matters the friends departed, Tomas heading to him home. 

The next morning, Tomas awoke to the biggest shocker of his life. It was snowing! _It doesn't snow in Vermilion... What the fuck? _He got up, showered, dressed, ate and then went outside. It was seventy degrees Fahrenheit with the sun shining. But it was snowing! The flakes fell on Tomas's skin and quickly melted away. Vermilion was a coastal area, and more located to the south. How could it be snowing? 

He went back inside and turned on the TV to watch the news, hoping to find answers. Professor Oak was on TV along with Elm, Birch, and Rowan. Tomas hired up the volume hoping he hadn't missed much. 

"...occurrence had only happened when the 3 legendary birds had been disturbed. The guardian of the sea, Lugia, had awoken and created a torrent that traveled throughout the whole entire world. This in turn had affected the weather patterns causing strange activity in the climate in most regions." Oak said. 

"This is not the case. The legendary birds are in place as well as Lugia. What is happening though is that Lugia's torrent is running but we have no idea why.", Professor Rowan added. 

"I'd like to add that Pokemon in turn, tend to know when things are about to happen. it is my guess that Lugia's torrent is a type of unknown warning to us.", Professor Birch finished. The screen then flickered back to the news reporter which was a cute Asian girl. She was at the Orange Islands. "Thank you professors for your time. We hope everything turns out alright. If the weather is becoming viscous then please report to a safety station. Meanwhile, even more horror. Margi has the scoop at Saffron.", she finished. The screen flashed now to a girl with brown hair and blues eyes. She was standing far away from Saffron's entrance. She was on a hill and when she moved, the camera was able to get sight of the city behind her. 

_The hell is that? _The city appeared to be covered in what appeared to be a black smog. "This is a very strange and terrifying day.", Margi said speaking into her microphone. "Speculators persist that this black smog isn't dangerous but don't know its behavior patterns either. The city is completely empty, nobody is seen anywhere. Also, all the power is completely down for an unknown reason. My guess is that this energy had sucked in all the civilians.", Margi finished. Then the screen flashed off. "What the fuck?", Tomas said. The power had gone out. 

He heard screaming and shouting outside. He quickly ran out with his pokeballs. Everybody was running to the left direction. Tomas looked to the right. A tsunami. It was so huge Tomas could have sworn it would have swallowed Vermilion like a pill. Tomas took out his pokeball. He would use Gyarados and ride it to safety. Gyarados wasn't coming out. What was going on. Water furiously rushed through the streets. Tomas began to run frantically. He had never thought he would die like this. The waves caught up with him and shoved him down swallowing him.


End file.
